


Goku and Arale

by RisanF



Category: Dr. Slump, Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fanart, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisanF/pseuds/RisanF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of my all-time OTP for Dragon Ball. Goku with his favorite Penguin Villager, Arale Norimaki!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goku and Arale

First fanart of Goku and Arale, my preferred pairing for my fanfics. Putting Arale in Dragon Ball fic adds a pinch of punch that's too good to pass up, and it's fun pairing Goku with someone who shares his passions and can fight alongside him. :)


End file.
